


Made for This

by Wicker



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Ezekiel | Gadreel, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Ring gag, Sam is kinda a sex god, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Switch Dean, Tantric Sex, Telepathy, Throat Fucking, Wincest - Freeform, all the porn, angel abuse, consentual, gagging, the author is sorry, very top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and dean have had an open arrangement for years, and occasionally bring in others that suit their mood. Gadreel is still fresh and new, but is quickly learning of the fulfillment to be had at the hands of his human bedfellows. Tablefellows. Whatever. It’s PWP all the way down. </p><p>Written for <a href="http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/">Supernatural Kink Bingo</a><br/>As always, thanks to my betas <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/works">Castielsstarr</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/works">What_About_The_Fish</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for This

This had really been Sam’s idea, but honestly, after a few minutes of thinking about it, Dean had to admit that he was on board and more than a little intrigued. They tied Gadreel face-down to a table in the bunker and covered him with a soft blanket while they got their things ready.

Dean didn’t like to talk or compare when it came to this part. He was very much in a gun-cleaning mode with the arrangement of floggers, lubes, and blindfolds. Sam had said that blindfolding Gadreel made him incredibly sensitive, and Dean’s imagination had taken that information and run wild. He wanted to nibble and bite along every inch of his long legs until the angel wept loudly.

Sam tossed him a metal ring with straps around it, which Dean turned over in his hands, puzzling. “Is this a cock ring, Sammy? You shouldn’t have.”

“Nah. It’s a ring gag. He… doesn’t like having choices. He wants us to just take and take and take.”

“Noble of him,” Dean supposed. “I want to hear him, though.”

Sam blushed. “He’s still noisy.”

“Oh?”

“Never learned to be quiet, really.” Sam tested a vibrator to make sure the batteries were still working and it buzzed in his hand. Dean felt his ass clench.

“Let’s go, Sammy.” He picked up the things he really wanted to use on Gadreel and walked through the doorway to the room.

The angel turned his head away, blushing as Dean came in, robe swinging open. He set the things down on the table while Sam went to kneel by Gadreel’s head, whispering and murmuring while he stroked his hair gently. Gadreel nodded softly and Sam pulled a blindfold over his eyes, tying it tight behind him. “There.”

Dean stood to the side while Sam uncovered him. He stroked the pads of his fingers down Gadreel’s back, bunched the blanket down beneath his thighs, and left it there. “Dean, what do you want to do first?”

He looked at the curve of Gadreel’s spine, his shoulder muscle twitching with a tiny movement. “I want to… I want to fuck up his skin.”

Sam laughed a little, but not much—he was much more authoritative. “Why?”

“Because it looks so perfect.”

“How do you want to do it?” Sam was undressing himself now, maybe teasing and going about it a little slower than he needed to.

“Can I fuck him first?” Dean blurted out.

Gadreel simpered and spread his knees a little more on the table.

“I think you’ve got to understand something here, Dean. If you’re going to do something to my angel, you’re going to do it when I tell you. Clear?”

Dean nodded.

“Good. Do you want to fuck him right now?”

“I… maybe. Yeah.” Dean was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the muscular swell of his ass.

“Not yet. Come down his throat first.” Sam tossed the ring gag at Dean, who caught it deftly in numb fingers.

Gadreel’s hips twitched and Dean understood exactly what he was doing, working his erection against the cold wood of the table. It seemed like sucking cock got him off.

Dean knelt and touched Gadreel’s bottom lip where it was pinched in his teeth. The angel opened his mouth obediently and raised his head for him.

Dean paused and ran his thumb in across his soft tongue. Gadreel closed his lips and sucked, rolling the tip against his taste buds. He moaned for good measure.

 _Snap!_ Both Gadreel and Dean jerked at the sudden slap of Sam’s palm across Gadreel’s ass.

Gadreel whined and opened his mouth again. Dean shoved the gag in quickly, and buckled it around the back of his head before Sam could spank him again. Sam grinned and admired the reddening handprint, then seemed to take a different tactic, softly palming Gadreel’s backside and squeezing handfuls of muscled flesh. “Get your cock in his throat, Dean,” he ordered.

Dean’s head was spinning a little. When did Sammy get so butch? He shrugged his robe off and took himself in his fist, then ran the head against Gadreel’s wet bottom lip before sliding into his mouth all the way.

The angel groaned and choked, swallowing at the tip, going mute as his throat worked Dean greedily. Whenever he pulled back, Gadreel made a wordless, hungry, eager noise. Dean looked at Sam and withdrew, slipping with a pop from the angel’s drooling mouth. “Holy fuck.”

Sam was putting lube on his fingers and nodded. “Yep.”

Gadreel lifted his head a little and made a helpless sound, tongue poking the ring gag.

Dean’s face felt hot at the sight and he pumped himself absentmindedly. “Does he have to breathe?”

“Nope. And he won’t complain if you don’t let him.”

“I didn’t know he was so…”

“Sexual? Yeah. You know what he told me the other day? That he’s made for this. It’s all he wants.”

“Fuck, Sammy. I ain’t gonna last.” Dean shoved himself inside that warm mouth again, cradling the angel’s head.

“He loves it. Don’t you, Gadreel?” Sam stroked his fingers against the angel’s opening, then pushed inside quickly.

 _“Yes, Sam.”_ Dean faltered as the voice bounced off the inside of his skull. He didn’t know why he was surprised that the gag was mostly meaningless.

Sam grinned and twisted his fingers inside. “There you go. Push your hips up, angel. Show me how you can take it.”

Dean watched Gadreel’s backside swallow Sam’s fingers with the best view he could hope for, and thrust into his mouth, savoring the messy drooling and strange suction noises. He was half-tempted to stripe the angel’s face, to pull out and paint his neck and shoulders too, but as he pushed home a few more times, he knew he had to reward him .

 _“Please, Dean. In my mouth.”_  Gadreel’s voice was clear as day as Dean grit his teeth and spurted. He pulled his hips back just enough to jet across Gadreel’s fluttering tongue and feel him struggle to swallow it all.

Dean stroked his hair and pulled back, watching his come drool messily from Gadreel’s gaping mouth. “Fuck, I want to do that all day.”

Sam was still working his fingers into Gadreel’s ass and chuckled. “Good. We can probably keep this up for at least an hour.”

Dean looked down at their toy’s taut shoulders, watched his hips hitch back and forth. “What’s next?”

“Get the vibrator,” Sam said curtly, concentrating on where his fingers entered the angel.

Gadreel moaned loudly.  

Dean grinned and picked it up. “He ready?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure. You’re hearing him in your head, aren’t you?”

Dean reached for the lube and nodded.

“He asks for a lot. Tends to beg. He doesn’t like to decide, but he’s greedy, too. Give that here.” Sam took the vibrator from Dean’s hand and started to guide it into the angel’s squirming body.

Sam frowned a little as he carefully steered it deeper to the flared base. “He’s got to learn patience. You hear that, Gadreel?”

The angel nodded. His hands twisted in the ropes on the side of the table and he keened softly.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He shouldn't be back to feeling his cock twitch again, but there it was, interested in the angel’s sounds of desperation.

“Dean, Why don’t you go on and work him over, mmm?” Sam climbed off of the table carefully and it trembled—it soon became apparent that Gadreel was shaking with the feeling of the vibrator persistently buzzing inside him. The constant moan from his pinned open mouth was an obscenity.

Sam walked around the table, pacing, a smirk on his face.

Dean bowed his head and nuzzled Gadreel’s ribcage, scraping his scruff under his shoulder and across his back. Then he turned his head and bit, sucking a red hickey into his side.

His whole body jerked. _“No, no, please!”_

Dean stopped. He didn’t want this to go badly. His eyes flicked up to Sam.

His younger brother put his hand on Gadreel’s leg. “Why, Gadreel?”

_“I… I don’t want to come yet.”_

Sam huffed with a smile and reached up between his legs to cup his balls and squeeze. Gadreel gave a breathy whine, and Dean noticed that the blindfold was wet.

“He’s still very new to the whole… human experience,” Sam confided in Dean quietly as he looped a ring around the base of the angel’s cock and gave him a reassuring pat.

Dean nodded softly and touched Gadreel’s back again, bending over him to kiss and nibble at the spot he’d left a fresh hickey on. Sam’s hand brushed Dean’s hair as he went around to Gadreel’s face and took his head in his hands.

He had a hard time looking away, even as he returned to his work of leaving bites and fresh bruises up and down Gadreel’s back.

Sam winked at Dean as his cock hit the back of Gadreel’s mouth and made him choke around a moan. Dean worked his way up to the back of the angel’s neck and down next to his jaw, feeling his throat muscles work on his brother, and the resonance of his moans against his lips tingled softly.

Dean growled in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard.”

 _“Please, Dean.”_ Gadreel’s voice was urgent and reverberated at the base of Dean’s skull.

Sam moaned above them and fisted his hand in Dean’s hair. Dirty talk made Sam incredibly pliable sometimes. Dean swung his leg up on the table to straddle Gadreel and pushed his thigh between his legs, shoving the vibrator deeper as he pressed his leaking cock against their toy’s hip.

Sam’s fingers locked on his scalp. “Dean, open up.” He pulled out of the angel’s mouth with a suctioned pop.

Dean hadn’t really thought that this would happen—he’d more or less planned on Gadreel being the center of attention. The angel whined softly as Dean opened his jaw wide to accept Sam’s girth. It could be a little difficult at times for him to maintain an open throat with Sam’s width, but he hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly. Dean was nothing if not a show-off, and he had to demonstrate the proper technique.

Sam rolled his hips, groaning as he rammed into Dean’s throat and pulled out to his lips to slide messily across them.

“Sammy, please, fuck my face.” Dean looked up pleadingly, even as his fingers wandered around Gadreel’s prominent jaw to hook into his mouth and feel his eagerly fluttering tongue.

Gadreel whimpered plaintively and Dean rolled his hips in answer, even as Sam slid back in far enough to cut off his air. He wanted to keep the angel on edge, and the incremental slide of the vibrator in and out of him was more than adequate if the noises he was making were to be believed.

Dean’s throat was full, he couldn’t breathe, and the salt taste of Sam’s precome was sliding along his tongue and over his lips.

Sam growled. “Good, Dean. Taking it so well this time.”

Dean humped against Gadreel’s back, stars in his vision, edging towards his second orgasm. He just needed a little more stimulation, and he pulled his fingers out of Gadreel’s mouth to slide between them and jerk himself off.

Sam pulled away, an obscene stream of saliva connecting Dean’s lips with the tip of his cock. “Get the vibrator out and start fucking him.”

Dean gasped as his head spun. He brought his other leg up onto the table and straddled Gadreel’s thighs, looking down and pondering as he took a few deep breaths. “How… how long do you expect me to last?” Even as he was finishing the question he was gently twisting the vibrator out of Gadreel’s ass.

“Until I tell you to come, Dean.” Sam was teasing Gadreel by rubbing against his cheek.

Dean shuddered a little and then concentrated on feeding himself into the spasming, warm ring of muscle as soon as the vibrator slipped free. Gadreel was still fairly tight and Dean had to slick himself a little more to make the slide more comfortable.

The angel whined when Sam wasn’t filling his throat.

Dean shut his eyes and took deep breaths as he pushed forward.

 _“Please, please, please_ — _”_ The internal audio of Gadreel’s chant started softly, but grew more insistent, timed with the lazy roll of Sam’s hips.

Dean bowed his head and pushed forward hard, acquiescing to his pleading. He could have sobbed, it felt so good. He spread his hands along Gadreel’s sides and gripped his hips tight to pin him in place.

“Go hard, Dean.” Sam didn’t give Gadreel much time to breathe between thrusts. Maybe he was hearing the sound of the angel’s pleading, and was spurred on by it.

Dean complied, nearly whining at the rich sensation of being buried deep and pulling out before thrusting back into that slick tightness. The litany of begging went on, impossible to shut out. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take before he came despite Sam’s order.

Sam reached behind Gadreel’s head and undid the strap of the gag, then pulled it out of his mouth and let it hang loose around his cock. “With teeth, now.”

Dean gasped softly and stared at the backs of Sam’s hands—frozen and white-knuckled in Gadreel’s scalp. He was so close to the edge and had to back off, but goddamn Sam and his fucking gift for knowing just what to say to make Dean want to come right there.

“Dean?” Sam groaned a little and yanked on Gadreel’s hair.

“S-Sammy.” Dean bit his lip, knowing that his whole face and chest were pink with a deep blush.

“What is it?” Sam asked with an almost petulant tone.

“Please, tell me I can come, oh god.” Dean shivered and bit down hard on his lip, tasting coppery blood.

“Go ahead, Dean.” Sam pulled out of Gadreel’s mouth and let the angel gasp raggedly, wiping his drool on his cheek.

Dean cried out and clutched at Gadreel’s sides, digging in his nails and scraping skin harshly, burning his way through his orgasm.

When he could see again, Sam was at his side. It took a long moment to realize that he was hearing Gadreel’s voice from his ragged throat, instead of echoing inside his head.

_“Sam, please, oh god please, Sam, Sam.”_

His little brother leaned in close to Dean’s ear. “When he can only say my name, that’s when I know.”  

Dean nodded and pulled out gingerly.

Sam put his hand on Gadreel’s shoulder, pinning him. “Untie his legs, Dean.”

He moved slow, thighs trembling as he complied, getting through the knots with relative ease. “Such a boy scout.” Dean joked, even though his voice was hoarse.

The litany from the angel continued, somewhat subdued as Gadreel turned his face against the table. Sam reached between his thighs, up to his balls, which he cupped gently. “Breathe, angel, just raise up for me.”

Gadreel sobbed softly as Sam lined up and pushed into him, going gently even though Dean had loosened him up quite a bit.

Dean found himself transfixed by the view. He would file this away for later, but the way Sam’s abdomen contracted and the crest of his hipbones caught the light was definitive spank bank material. There was also the matter of Gadreel’s fucked-out throat running through the high-pitched groans and sobs again and again.  

Sam pulled Gadreel’s hips up to meet him, letting him settle on his knees. He rubbed his back gently, rolling the muscles under his thumbs. “Dean, I’m gonna need you to hold his shoulders on the table.”

Dean nodded and knelt in front of Gadreel’s dangling head, bracing his shoulders, so that Sam could drive in with hard, teeth-rattling thrusts.

Gadreel’s blindfold was wet over his eyes, and Dean moved to cradle his head while he braced him, feeling the breath from his lungs as it was punched out of him in a steady, deliberate rhythm.

“Angel, can you come now?” Sam spoke through gritted teeth.

No words came from Gadreel, but Dean could feel him tense up and air hissed between his teeth. His wail seemed to echo as it sounded from both inside and outside Dean’s skull.

Dean bowed his head and nipped under Gadreel’s jaw, greedy.

Gadreel gasped and went limp, slumping onto Dean with a whine. Dean knew he had spurted on the table, and thought lazily about whether the Angel would like cleaning it up.

Sam sighed and stroked his back, then pumped his hips slow, giving the angel a little bit of a breather.  

He could be a tantric sex god when he wanted to, and Dean was a little jealous, but he’d die before he did all the yoga it required to literally bone for hours.

Gadreel mouthed Dean’s trapezius, keeping his teeth away, but maybe tasting the sweat on his freckled skin.

Sam nodded to his brother as he picked up his pace, snapping forward with quick, violent jabs. Dean thought about how it felt when Sam was close, how he swelled just a little wider and felt heavier inside him. It didn’t make him jealous as much as wistful. He kind of wanted to take Gadreel’s place.

Sam moaned and pulled Gadreel back by the hips, fingers pressing hard in, marring the skin and surely leaving bruises that Dean wanted to kiss and suck at.

Gadreel sobbed raggedly as Sam pulled back, using his voice again. “Thank you.”

It was so formal that Dean had to ruffle the Angel’s hair. “Good job,” he murmured in his ear.


End file.
